Inuyasha's Wish
by ronko45
Summary: Inuyasha has died and asked both his company, and Sesshomaru's company to help protect Kagome until they can lift a curse off of her, that keeps her from going back to her home time. SessyxSango.
1. Chapter 1

This is a twist to a story I started to write, but then stopped because of some unknown reason, and then after starting to write it again, I wanted it to be a Sesshomarux Sango fic. I just recently started to like them together (again, randomly) and this is the fruits of my writing.

I own nothing… at all…

Inuyasha's Wish: Chapter 1: Inuyasha's Death.

-X-

Kagome stood shocked as her arrow fell to the floor; it hadn't even pierced the demoness, and as the demon saw her frightened look, she floated to her at full speed. Inuyasha was on the ground, standing back up after the ferocious attack the demon had given. He turned his head, and saw Kagome as the next target, and he ran. Kagome screamed, letting loose another arrow as the demon came closer to her.

"No," she yelled. The same affect was occurring again, and the woman had already fired her last arrow. The demoness was only a few meters away from her, and there was no way she'd be able to protect herself if she was hit, especially if Inuyasha and the gang were having trouble. Kagome closed her eyes and waited for the demon to stab her heand deep into her chest, cutting out their hearts as she had done with the other human victims, except it never came. Before her was Sango, and her weapon, a giant boomerang.

The demon woman clawed at the intruding weapon, attempting to go after Sango now that she stood in her way. Sango kept her guard up long enough for Inuyasha to pull the demon's long flowing white strands of hair. "Thanks Sango," said Inuyasha relieved. He pulled her hair and tried to move her from where she was, but the task was left undone. Inuyasha kept on pulling her hair, and she turned her head exactly 180 degrees to face him. He was startled, cursing at his surprise, as he fell to the ground with only pieces of her hair. She elbowed Sango away, getting her across the way to where Miroku was already down on the floor. Kagome was back in her sights again, and this time, a punch to the gut was dealt to the young human. Kagome doubled over in pain as Inuyasha ran to her.

The demon was smiling wide as Inuyasha sneered at her. "I'll kill you!" Inuyasha ran forward, taking his Tessaiga, and swinging it at the menace who had hurt Kagome. She shrieked, but still had that smile on her face; she looked like she had just won something, but what? Inuyasha wasn't one for wondering about that anyway. He kept at her, but she did seem different…

Inuyasha jumped after she extended her arm to cut him; she sliced air with her spear, and he turned quickly, to attack from behind, but when he did, he found nothing. Shippo had been looking from where Kagome was, when he yelled out to the dog yokai. Inuyasha spun around to attack the demon, but he was too slow. In his face, that sneer appeared, as the demon woman hit him all over his body, on all major organs. He doubled over, as Kagome did, in pain, howling and growling. The demon escaped, as the rest of the gang picked up Kagome and Inuyasha, and headed for Kaede.

Kaede took the demon and the human inside, quickly fixing them up with herbs and spices that would do to quell the pain, and hopefully the affect what the punch had done too. The two were in bed, towelettes cooling their hot heads. They were both suffering from the same symptoms, but Kaede had her eyes on the demon. He seemed to be worse off.

"How are they doing Kaede?" asked Shippo sitting in Sango's lap.

"To tell ye the truth," she said pouring herself a cup of tea, "I fear the worse." Gasps were heard, and they all looked at each other solemnly. "There isn't much I can do; this is powerful magic. What kind of demon it be?"

Miroku sighed and started to speak to the priestess. "It was a princess, I guess, from her regality." Kaede stared at him. "All I know of her is that she is very strong, and very malicious. Why? What is wrong with Kagome and Inuyasha?"

"Let me just tell ye this. They are in danger, and I fathom only the worse… but Inuyasha…"

"What?" yelled Shippo. "What is wrong with Inuyasha?"

"I really do not know," said the priestess, "I really do not know."

It was late at night, and Inuyasha and Kagome were up again, writhing in pain from the attack. For Inuyasha, the pain had not lessened but as time passed, it only hurt worse. For Kagome, the treatment that Kaede prescribed had done her well, and she was awake, though, still tired from the internal stress. She turned to Inuyasha, seeing him still hurting. "Inu… yasha…" she said. He heard her and turned to her, grabbing her extended hand. "I'm sorry Inuyasha…" Tears had filled her soft eyes.

"Ah," he waved, "don't worry about it." He flinched as he sat upright, but he just couldn't do it.

"Lie down. Don't try to stand."

"Kagome…" The way the demon looked at her, told her that he wanted to say something to her. His eyes moved to Kaede. Kagome asked the old woman when Inuyasha was getting better. Kagome knew what she meant when she shook her head; Inuyasha was the one to accept it. Tears fell onto the downed dog demon, and Inuyasha held Kagome silently as Kaede went to the other room.

"Shippo I know, I know, we'll find a way for them to stay alive." Shippo curled up more into Sango's arms, Kirara in her lap.

"We have to. If not even Kaede can do anything, then…"

"We go to Sesshomaru." Sango looked at Miroku, who was looking back at her incredulously.

"No," Miroku said standing up, "we can't involve him! He doesn't even like Inuyasha, and I'm sure he doesn't care what happens to us."

Sango looked to the weeping Shippo. "It may be a long shot, but maybe, just maybe, we can get him to change his mind." Miroku continued staring at her, trying to think of a reason for them to keep away from the stoic demon. He could think of plenty: the fact that Sesshomaru would likely kill them, if he felt like it, or the fact that he outright states his hatred of half demons, as well as humans… but none of them were reasons she'd listen to. "I'll go myself, right now," she added.

"Whoa, no. That's where I draw the line."

"I have to go by myself. I can make it to wherever he is the fastest."

"And how do you suspect we find where he is?" he asked fearing the answer. Sango got up and soothed Shippo enough to get him to go with Miroku. "Kirara and I will find his scent. I will be back okay, and I will save them." The demon slayer jumped onto the back of her demon kitty, and raced off into the sky.

-O-

Sesshomaru sat down at the base of a tree, watching as Rin walked around the fire, cooking what food she had caught. He taught her to fend for herself and she was doing marvelously well for traveling with a stoic demon, a brown-nosing imp, and a two-headed demon dragon. Recently, another human was added the mix and it was he who she gave the animal meat to before asking the others if they wanted any. Sesshomaru said nothing, having already eaten some time ago, but Ah-Un, they gladly accepted the meal. Jakken had complained to the human girl and was already on with a speech when Sesshomaru closed his eyes. The sound of the forest had become clear and distinct to him—he was an excellent dog demon. He heard the sound of a branch, and then smelt them not too far away.

"Where are you going Lord Sesshomaru," said Jakken following the man after he had started to walk. Rin and Kohaku stayed in their place knowing Sesshomaru to walk around alone sometimes. Jakken, not hearing any rejection from his master, followed after him as he went deeper into the forest.

Sango jumped off of Kirara, stepping and breaking a branch after landing on the earthy ground. Kirara turned small again, landing on the woman's shoulder as she turned about her. Trees had littered her vision, and it was dark, so that only made her more confused as to which path to take. She took a step forward, hoping whatever path she had chosen was the right one.

Sesshomaru heard the steps getting closer to him, and he had smelt her and her cat. He sighed, asking himself exactly why he was wasting his time going to meet her. He wasn't going to greet her, but… he thought of Inuyasha. Where was the half-dog? Sesshomaru stopped suddenly, causing the still-walking imp to walk into him.

"Lord Sesshomaru…" Sango appeared soon later, staring the demon down. She wasn't going to show any weakness in front of him, and she wasn't going to take no for an answer. "What are you doing here?" Sango ignored Jakken, and went straight to the problem at hand.

"Sesshomaru can you help Inuyasha and Kagome?"

"Is this what you came all this way for?" His eyes had never left Sango's; she, back in the day, had been afraid of Sesshomaru, but she- and the rest of her friends- had realized long ago, that Sesshomaru was just a more introvert version of Inuyasha.

"Your brother is dying Sesshomaru! I know you don't care about him, but he is your brother." Sesshomaru turned around and started to walk when Sango ran in front of him. "I'm not letting you go Sesshomaru, not until you take your sword and save both Kagome and Inuyasha."

Jakken was the first to answer. "How dare you step in—" Sesshomaru interrupted the demon, by taking out his sword and pointing it to Sango.

"Step in my way again…"

"He's your brother, and the one you know your brother loves…" was all Sango could say. Sango had not sensed any change in Sesshomaru's demeanor so she took her boomerang out.

Sesshomaru stopped looking at the demon slayer and turned his head to two more scents. "Hey, come back. You belong to…" Rin stopped when she saw the sword pointed at Sango, and then Kirara running to her master. "Lord Sesshomaru," she asked, "what is going on?" Sesshomaru turned his eyes to Rin.

"None of your business, now human…" Sango had completely forgotten about Sesshomaru. She was looking at the boy who had walked up with Rin. When Kohaku saw her, he knew nothing, but Sango's tears had all but started. She knew he didn't remember her and plus, she reasoned, wiping her tears, she had a mission to do.

"Is this your demon?" Kohaku asked.

Rin repeated her question. "Lord Sesshomaru, what's going on?"

"Inuyasha and Kagome might die… and I was going to try Sesshomaru…" Rin looked at the white demon dog and kept her gaze on him.

"You don't want to help save your brother? Why not?"

"This doesn't concern you Rin, Lord Sesshomaru knows what he is doing," Jakken mentioned.

The tension in the forest had gotten thick. The sword was still pointed at the demon-slayer, and the only movement was the occasional blinking between the two standing off. Rin finally got tired of it and looked up at Sesshomaru.

"You saved Rin," she said, "I know you are able to save Inuyasha, and plus," she said walking away from him to Sango, "Kagome has saved me quite a bit. I think you should repay her at least."

Sango was now looking at Sesshomaru, and she was just as shocked as Jakken was. "Lord Sesshomaru…" he started; the look from the man caused him to instantly shut up.

"We leave in the morning then," he said out loud. He turned to leave to the campsite. Sango followed after him, after thanking Rin. She was surprised; he truly had a heart under all that ice of his. She smiled as she walked back to their camp.

Rin offered the slayer a piece of the meat she had earlier handed out, but Sango had to respectfully decline. She was sitting a ways away from the group, not wanting to intrude. She petted Kirara, and as the hours went by, she was sure her brother and Rin were the only ones sleeping. Jakken was looking back at her time to time, still contemplating why she was there. He asked Sesshomaru, who ignored him outright.

"I can hear you, you know," said Sango getting up and standing closer to the two demons.

"I was not talking for you not to hear," he yelled. "I merely want to understand the nature of my master's thinking."

"I think I know," smiled Sango as she looked at Sesshomaru. His eyes had turned to her, his golden eyes locking her in an unblinking stare. It was as if he wanted her to amuse him. "One, he wanted to get rid of any debt he owed to us, and two, he really cares for Rin and he didn't want her disappointed in him." Sango kept her gaze at the demon, who had snorted, but still said nothing.

"Lord Sesshomaru does not care what the human girl thinks. He does what he wants to do, understand woman?"

Sango had outright ignored him too. She was still watching the dog demon before her. His eyes had long trailed away from her, hiding behind his eyelids, but she did tell him one last thing before she went to Kirara for a good night's sleep. "You don't have to hide how much you care, Sesshomaru."

-O-

Shippo was sleeping with Kagome the night before, and he still had a tear-stricken face when Miroku went to check up on his friends. It was great news that Kagome had gotten better, but he feared there was another reason for her lying in bed with a sick personality. She was sleeping, but even Miroku could tell she had found out what was to befall Inuyasha. He looked out of the window, wondering where Sango was.

Stirring beside him, Miroku heard Inuyasha call out for Kagome. Miroku closed his eyes, and with a tear, picked up Shippo and left the two alone. Inuyasha had moved enough to where he was able to grab the human's hand, and as he did, she woke up.

"Inuyasha," she said in surprise that he was able to move that much; she knew his pain was great.

"Kagome…" He started to talk, but his pain had grown.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, causing Kaede to run inside of the room. Miroku had heard the hullabaloo and ran in with a waking Shippo.

"What's going on?" he asked eyes still sad and sleep deprived. He saw his friend clutching his stomach, then his ribs, and then his head… it seemed he was hurting all over. Shippo was going to run to him, but Miroku held him back. Kagome had gotten to him and she held him, trying to comfort him, but she was breaking down herself. As Inuyasha finally calmed down, he looked at the woman who held him in her hands.

"Kagome…" he said, and as he tried to form his words, he grew limp.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Kagome shook the man, screaming for him. Her tears had fallen, and the others left her alone. Miroku made it outside, crying silently. He saw Shippo beside him, bawling his little fox demon heart out. He couldn't let Shippo see such a sight, but it was healthy to cry for friends. Things were going great for Kagome, so why was everything so hard for Inuyasha. Miroku felt ashamed that he could do nothing, or think of nothing to help his friend.

Rin and Kohaku had waited outside with Jakken and the dragons on Sesshomaru's orders. Sango led the man to Kaede's house, certain she had gotten there early enough so that they did not have to use Sesshomaru's Tenseiga. When she entered the house and saw the saddened persona of her companion's faces, she knew she was too late. "I brought Sesshomaru, just like I promised. Maybe there's a chance…" She looked at Sesshomaru and he walked to where Kagome and Inuyasha were. Kagome saw Sesshomaru and stood up so that he was able to do what he had to do.

Sesshomaru pulled out Tenseiga, grasping it tightly. Whenever he pulled this sword out, to save a corpse, he was able to see little death trolls chaining the victim to the afterlife. He had seen nothing of the sort with Inuyasha, though he could tell he was there early enough. Usually by the third or fifth hour they'd be gone, but he was just a little more than an hour late… He re-sheathed his sword and started to walk out.

"Is that it?"

"It's too late for him," he replied to Sango. "I cannot save him."

"Sesshomaru, please, you came all this way, can you at least just try?" He sighed and turned around, unsheathing his sword again, and grabbing it by the hilt. He positioned the mighty blade over his brother. He looked at his brother for the last time before closing his eyes and slashing Inuyasha with the blade.

"Nothing happened, like I told you it wouldn't." He walked out of the house without another word, and left the village.

"Kagome… I am so sorry. I tried to get him to… maybe if I hadn't been so late…"

Kagome shook her head. "You tried your best Sango; it isn't your fault at all. He just couldn't make it… that's all." Her voice sounded sad to her, and she wanted to go home to her mom to release all the feelings that she had in her. "After his funeral, I think I'm going home for a while."

"We understand," said Miroku, "take as long as you need."

The funeral had been quick work, and that was both a bad thing and a good thing. At one end, Kagome was able to leave the place that reminded her of her love so much, and at the other, she hadn't really wanted to leave Inuyasha. She hadn't wanted to say goodbye yet, but she had too. Now all she had to do was go home and be with her family. She thought of her mom, and the understanding remarks. She had known long ago that Kagome had loved Inuyasha, and she was the one she confided in most. Her grandpa would be devastated to hear what had happened for fear of his granddaughter's emotions, but the one who'd take Inuyasha's death just as bad as her, would be Souta, her little brother. He had admired Inuyasha since the first day that they had met, and they were pretty close. Kagome always loved how they acted like brothers, and now, what would Souta say when he heard that Inuyasha had died? He'd take it like she was now, moping, and crying, she knew, but she'd tell him in time, he'd need to find closure, but never forget.

And that's what she was going to do. She had to get home, if anything, to find closure. She walked to the well, the rest of the gang following silently behind her. "Alright," she yelled before jumping in, "I'm off." They waved goodbye to her, and then she jumped.

Kagome waited for the usual feeling to arise when she jumped into the well, but she never felt it. "Weird," she said to herself. She noticed that the well still looked the same and it usually changed from a new looking well, to a dry, brittle old well when she jumped from Feudal Japan to her own time. "What is going on?" She jumped out again and found her friends about to turn to leave. Shippo spotted her, and he told the others. "Something's wrong!" she said after attempting to travel back to her own time four times already.

-X-

A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know the death wasn't a surprise because it was in the title, but I had no other ideas for the title of the chapter. :) Any who, onto the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

I still own nothing… sadly…

Inuyasha's Wish: Chapter 2: Inuyasha's Wish

-X-

Inuyasha could hardly believe that he was about to say what he was about to say, except that he couldn't say it! When he tried to get the words out of his mouth, the pain came back, and then all went black. What was going on, and what kind of power did that demon have over him? "Wait," thought Inuyasha, "how am I still thinking? Am I not dead?" Inuyasha looked around the area. He was surrounded by darkness, and that was it. Darkness spread out to miles and miles of what seemed like endless despair. He floated in one direction; he heard a door creak open behind him. "That wasn't there before…" He thought as he went to it.

The inside of the room was beautiful, and it was such a beautiful shade of blue that it reminded Inuyasha of snow or ice… both so white and pure. He wandered in a little further, noticing a queen sized bed. The bed was surrounded with cloth, the kind that royalty had on their own beds. As he opened the barrier between him and the bed, he felt a familiar presence, but he couldn't tell if it was good or bad. He moved the cloth aside a bit more, gasping as he did, stumbling in the air as he backed up.

The woman looked back at him, neither smiling nor sneering like she had when she last saw him. Her dark blue eyes had bored deep into Inuyasha's. "What do you want?"

"Nothing that you didn't," she said simply.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I've only one thing to say to you, if you want that woman alive, you better keep her safe."

"How am I supposed to do that? I'm dead and I can't tell her that."

"That isn't my problem," said the demoness sitting back on her bed.

"What game are you trying to pull?" Inuyasha the usual hot-head, had to the contrary, not engaged the woman in hand to hand combat. He hadn't had his sword, and she seemed like she was trying either to warn him, or play with his head; he couldn't risk Kagome just because of his rashness.

"No game half-demon. Just keep her safe, because she's going to be in danger unless she gets out of this era."

"What's going to happen to her, what did you do to Kagome?" The snow demon princess laughed and disappeared before everything around Inuyasha had gotten dark.

-O-

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kaede all sat beside Kagome as they listened to her tale. "You can't go back? Very peculiar..." pondered Kaede. "And you got hit by that demon princess as well did ye not?" Kagome nodded. "I see. Only by her death will this curse be lifted off of you."

"What do you mean curse? Why wasn't I able to sense it?" inquired Miroku.

"This demon be powerful… she is not an ordinary demon."

"So we just have to kill her…" said Shippo.

"And find out where she resides…" added Sango

"And how to defeat her…" finished Miroku.

Night had come and the gang was sleeping for the last night at Kaede's house. They were to set off for the demon early the next morning, but most of it was going to be guesswork. They had no idea how, where, or why that demon became.

Inuyasha woke up again to find himself in a wet area… it smelt like a hot springs to him. He went around the wall that blocked his view. The spring was crystal clear and steam was rising from the hot water. Bodies had littered it fully; women who were scantily clad in their bath wear, or wearing nothing at all, had surrounded one sole male. Inuyasha walked up to his old companion and patted him on the shoulder.

"Hey, I was wondering what took you so… Inuyasha?" yelled Miroku standing up quickly with surprise. "I didn't want you in my dream; get out, you're ruining everything." One by one the ladies had walked out, as if the presence of the dog demon had interrupted the monk.

"Still the same lecher huh?" said Inuyasha with a smile. "I'm glad I'm missed after only a few hours…"

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. Why are you here though?" Miroku sat back inside of the spring.

"I woke up here… anyways… I need to tell you something." Miroku looked at Inuyasha.

"What's wrong Inuyasha… what happened?"

"You have to save Kagome. She's in danger."

"Whoa, what is all this? What about Kagome?"

"Please, Miroku… get Sesshomaru to protect her… to help get out of this era."

"He'd never agree to that… how can we convince him?"

"I'll talk to him," whispered Inuyasha.

Miroku woke up with a start looking about him in the darkness. He was alone, covers drenched in sweat as he sat up breathing hard. "What was that?" he asked controlling himself. "Did Inuyasha just contact me?"

Sesshomaru sniffed the wet air. It had been raining hard, and they were bundled up in a cave, a fire still blazing before them. He had thought he smelt… no, he shrugged it off, it couldn't be. His eyes had closed for him to get his rest. As he did, he felt as if someone was near him. He sniffed the air again, this time, not damp, and smelt the same thing. "Inuyasha." he said with no hint of shock. Inuyasha floated out of nowhere, appearing before his half brother in full red-rat cloth glory. "What is the meaning of this?" asked Sesshomaru. His hands were crossed. He wanted to know why his dead brother was contacting him; they had no bonds to share for him to be seeing him in this way.

"I need you to do me a favor…"

"I will not. I did that demon slayer a favor, and that was the last of my debts to you. Not even in here-inside of my dream-can you get Rin to change my mind."

Inuyasha looked at his brother and smiled. He had already had a card in mind that had nothing to do with the sleeping human girl. "Oh I figured as much Sesshomaru, but as I am your brother, you should at least honor my last wish." Sesshomaru flinched at those words. Inuyasha laughed at him and continued. "You know you take great pride in how honorable you are… you can't not accept!" laughed Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha…" said Sesshomaru seething, "what is it that you want?"

The moment he had asked the question Inuyasha knew he was set. "You need to protect Kagome, and help my friends find a way to get her home."

"Alright," said Sesshomaru, "this one accepts your conditions." Sesshomaru turned away from his brother, hearing a final thank you from Inuyasha.

Shippo walked ahead of the others, walking to Inuyasha's grave. He hadn't even got a chance to say goodbye, almost none of them did, and that was what had hurt Shippo the most. He wanted to tell Inuyasha that he did like him, and no matter how mean they were to each other, that they were still a family. Shippo wiped his tears as the others came along. He'd now have to be the alpha demon, seeing as he was the only male demon. He was going to protect his family like Inuyasha had done so many times in the past.

Miroku walked up behind Shippo and patted the little demon on the head. Miroku himself, had his head down in a sort of promise. He was going to fulfill his promise to Inuyasha; he was going to protect Kagome, and teaming up with Sesshomaru was the only option. He closed his eyes as he stood up, and made his way to the right so that Sango and Kagome could say their final goodbyes.

Sango knelt before the grave and had actually started to cry as she said her thanks to the dog demon. She wiped her tears, apologizing for her lateness, but also laughing at the fact that she had been able to convince Sesshomaru, yet not without the help of Rin, of course. She stood up and looked at Kagome before looking back to the grave. "I will protect her; you have my word." She had known of Inuyasha's feelings for Kagome, in fact they all did, and that was another reason why they all vowed to protect her.

Sango stepped away to let Kagome say her goodbyes, but she didn't want to. "I've already said my goodbyes. I think it was enough," she said.

"Okay, let us go then," said Miroku. As they headed out of the village, they heard Kaede running after them. The old woman stopped to get her breath.

"Wait… wait. Ye can't forget this. I cannot hold onto it. It'll only bring bad things to this village."

"Of course Kaede," said Sango taking it and tying it to her back with her boomerang. "I'll keep it with me."

Kohaku followed after Rin, who followed after a curious Jakken. Ever since they had left the cave, and headed back in the direction they had come from, he had wanted to know what, again, was on his master's mind. Sesshomaru had outright ignored him again, but Jakken had continued to insist. As with Sango before, Sesshomaru had completely come to a stop, causing Jakken to bump into him. "Lord Sesshomaru why are you…?" And lo and behold, Inuyasha's old gang was before them. "Again? This is the second time in a week you have come to my master!"

Sesshomaru shot Jakken a mean look and he backed down. Miroku stepped up to Sesshomaru. "I know you got a visit from Inuyasha last night too."

"Wait? What? You got a visit from Inuyasha?" asked Sango looking at Kagome. "Why didn't you tell us?" she hissed at Miroku.

Sesshomaru nodded. "Then let's get one thing straight. I only look after my own. I will honor my brother's wish, but that's it. The moment I finish this, you are all on your own."

Miroku nodded. "That's exactly how we see it too."

-X-

A/N: Yay! I love getting Sesshomaru into predicaments that he doesn't want to be in, but even so, the story must go on! I know this one was short (the chapter), but it got the point across…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nada…

Inuyasha's Wish: Chapter 3: Demon's Proclamation.

-X-

"Have you figured out what is going on?" Sesshomaru asked against his better judgment.

"Actually no," answered Sango looking at him. "We still need to find the demon, and we have no way of tracking her down."

"Don't compare me with you humans. I have excellent sense of smell, but of course I need an object of hers." The others looked about themselves.

"We have to go back to the battle scene, that's the only option then," sighed Sesshomaru as he waited for them to lead the way.

They were back at the scene of the crime, and the village was back to normal. The demon had not returned since they last appeared there, and good thing for them, that the area where the battle had taken place still had remnants of the demoness's scent even in the weather that they had experienced earlier on. Sesshomaru sniffed the air, discerning between human and demon, and Inuyasha. After minimizing his sniff results, Sesshomaru finally got a lock on the target.

"She can be anywhere, but I can find her." He turned to Sango now and the way he eyed her was not joyfully. "Woman, give me the sword."

She figured as much. "No, you can't have it. I am going to be protecting this sword, even from the likes of you."

"I see," he said chuckling silently. "Very well, human, but watch your back." Miroku hadn't liked the sound of that, and as he was about to yell his complaint, Sango startled him as well.

"I am a professional demon-slayer, demon…" Sesshomaru locked eyes with her one more time. There was something… He closed his eyes and walked to their first destination. The faster they got this over with, the faster he could go back to doing his own thing.

Sango couldn't help but to watch her brother as he talked to Rin. She had at first, wanted for Kohaku to be with her, on her side, fighting demons together, but she was happier seeing him have a companion his own age to be with. She smiled at him, as Miroku came up to her. Sango had gotten her guard up, ready to slap away his hand should anything lecherous occur, but nothing happened. They may have been her friends, but neither of them were acting the same since Inuyasha had died. Shippo had been quiet, walking with Kagome, and Miroku had been as if he was really a pure monk.

"Sango I'd gladly hold the Tessaiga if you want."

Sango smiled sweetly at the monk but shook her head. Her eyes trailed back to Sesshomaru. "No, I think I'll keep it on me. I already have plenty of weapons so it wouldn't slow me down." Miroku nodded, and took a step back to Shippo and Kagome.

They were a quarter ways to the village when Sesshomaru called for a stop. Rin was already fast asleep on Ah-Un, while Shippo was sleeping angelically in Kagome's arms. The woman put him down and went with the other adults, Jakken, and Kohaku, who were sitting around the fire. "I cannot thank you enough Sesshomaru," said Kagome. "Kaede thinks there's a curse on me, and the only way to break it is to kill the demon that put it on me."

"So the village," started Miroku, "is the demon there, or is her scent just there?"

"I'd have to get closer to find that out, but…" Sesshomaru's eyes trailed back to the weapon on Sango's back. She had caught him, and shook her head at him. She turned her head to look at something else, when she saw Kohaku and Kirara sitting together; it looked like the old times so much that she wanted to cry. Kohaku looked at her, and it seemed he wanted to say something to her.

"Umm, I happened to notice your…" Sango looked down at herself. She was wearing her pink and black slayer uniform, similar to the black and green one Kohaku was wearing.

Sango panicked; she didn't want to explain to her brother that they were related. That'd only complicate the fact that she'd have to explain about their father, and the rest of the family. Sensing her nervousness, Kagome took the spotlight again.

"So we should get some sleep. It's getting late, and we should leave early." Sango shot her thanks and watched as everyone but her left the fire.

Sango couldn't sleep. She could only think about her brother and the sadness she kept on feeling. She'd have to control her feelings if she was going to be traveling with him. She didn't want him to feel any obligation to her; he had a happy life—surprisingly —with Sesshomaru, and she didn't want to mess that up. She walked out into the rocky area. There was a mountain side that she could attack to disperse all of her emotions.

"Hiraiko," she yelled throwing her boomerang out to the air. Unfortunately for her, it had gotten stuck in the rock wall. The woman yelled loudly, and not feeling up to the task of getting the weapon, took hold of the sword in her possession. She had only grabbed the hilt when she felt another's hands on hers.

"Don't even think about it."

"Or what?" she taunted the demon. Sesshomaru allowed her to turn around to glare at him. "You don't tell me what to do!"

"Now that my brother is dead, it belongs to me, and I'd appreciate that you not use my sword whenever you want."

"Wow," said Sango stepping back and keeping her hold on the sword. "When did this sword become yours?" In case you haven't noticed, I am not in the mood to play around…"

"I'm warning you human…"

"Try me." Sango pulled the sword from its sheath, and pointed it at Sesshomaru. "Come at me with all you've got." Sesshomaru obliged the fierce woman, except he wouldn't stoop so low as to kill her with his sword; if she wanted a fight, he'd fight her hand to hand.

Sango knew she had no chance with the sword, especially since she wasn't trained specifically for that type of battle. She saw Sesshomaru's stance and saw him turn to face her, hands extended in a particular fashion. She probably knew in her heart that she wasn't able to beat the demon, even with the sword and all its power, but the temptation of releasing all her pent up feelings had gotten even stronger.

She made the first move, returning the sword to its sheath, before running forward, jumping in the air with a kick. Sesshomaru didn't dodge, but instead caught her, throwing her to the ground. Sango jumped back up and attacked with her fists. She had continued to move forward as the demon moved back, aware that she was leading him right to her boomerang. She wasn't an unfair battler, but she was going to at least use her surroundings to her advantage.

The rock wall that her boomerang was stuck in, had come into close proximity, and Sesshomaru, albeit moving back as if she had been controlling the match, had chose not to engage the demon slayer in full on combat. It was when the boomerang came into view did Sesshomaru act. He jumped into the air, and onto the boomerang. Sango cried out, knowing her plan was done for. Loose gravel had littered the floor, and where there was loose gravel, there was the possibility that the wall was the one that was crumbling. Sango ran as soon as Sesshomaru pulled out her giant weapon; the disturbance it had caused after being pulled out caused the wall to cave in and fall. Dust, rock, and gravel fell above her, trying to claim her under them. Sango wasn't fast enough to get from the barrage; she ran though, because her life depended on it.

The wall had fallen faster than she had known, and when it had hovered above her, she saw something that made her hopes go up. Kirara had arrived to save her, and the cat was flying through the sky towards her. As Kirara got closer though, so did the rockslide; Sango closed her eyes to see what'd get to her first. She felt nothing, and heard nothing, and when she knew all was safe, she felt strong arms around her waist.

"What… Where's Kirara?" Kirara appeared to her master, excited, and relieved she was safe. Sango still felt the being's arms around her waist and looking around, she saw Sesshomaru with her boomerang next to him. "You…" she said controlling her breathing now that she was safe.

"We best get back." Sesshomaru let go of Sango.

"You saved me… why?" she asked walking next to him back to the camp. He wouldn't answer her. She crossed in front of him like she had done the last time.

"Didn't this one say not to do that anymore?"

"You could've taken the sword, but you didn't." She looked at his golden orbs for any sign of tell, or emotion, but could find none. "You let me take care of it still…" He had already reached the edge of the camp before lying at the base of a tree, and closing his eyes. Sango smiled at the man as she lay down to. "You aren't as bad as you make it out to seem," she whispered, knowing full well that the dog-demon could hear her perfectly.

The day was hot as was usual in the desert climate area the village was located at. The gang walked into the village. The villagers were busy harvesting the fully grown vegetables, rice, and other grain, as far as the gang could see. "We should ask one of the villagers if they know anything."

"Yeah, Miroku's right." Kagome started to move towards the mass of villagers, when Sesshomaru broke off from the group.

"I have no need of interacting with humans. I will find the demon and then we will finish this wish quickly." Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku watched as Sesshomaru and his friends left before they stopped a man who had a large sack on his shoulders.

"Excuse me sir, but has there been any recent deaths here… or a demon perhaps?" The man sighed, dropping the sack of grain to the floor.

"It is true. What do you know of it?"

"Well… you see…"

"We heard about the demon from another village, and as you can see, I am here to exorcise it," saved Miroku.

"Ah well, you'd have to ask the village elder. She had been worried lately because of the demon attack. Let me show you to her." The man picked the large bag back up and headed north to the woman's house. "This is it."

"Thank you very much sir," Kagome yelled back as he walked away.

After Miroku knocked on the wooden door, he saw it open a crack. A wisp of black smoke came from inside of the house, before an old lady shot her head out.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" She looked at Miroku, to Sango, and finally landed on Kagome. "You aren't from around here… what do you want?"

"I need some information on a demon that was said to pass by here."

"A demon huh?" The lady stepped out of her house. Her dark cloak had covered her whole body, and continued into the door still. Miroku seemed the only one to notice this. "Yes, it's a good thing you were here, because if the demon remained here, our harvest would be lost." She looked out to the farmland. "We already have taken some of the harvest, but we cannot save all of it by this night..."

"I'm sorry but what about a demon that ripped out hearts of villagers? Did anything of that sort occur here?"

"Yes, but it left soon after killing a good many of our kind. Aren't you here to help us?"

"We would love to but—"

"Come on," whispered Kagome, "we have to help them."

"Alright, we will help exorcise this demon."

Sesshomaru walked along the dry river. He had overheard conversation about the river's drying, and it happened to be recently all this had begun to occur. The river bed was cracked, dry and breaking from the sun's hard rays. The white demon began to move up the river. There was something peculiar about the way the river had dried. Around the river there were cracks, proof that the sun had dried up the water to the point the soil itself had lost moisture, but in the middle, imperceptibly small to the eye – if it wasn't for the scent of the water he wouldn't have noticed it – was a small sliver of water. If anything, that could only be proof that something had stopped the water flow, and Sesshomaru was going to find out what.

"We should split up, to find the demon that much faster. Good luck, and be careful." Miroku went with Kagome, and Shippo and Sango went together. Miroku would've liked to be with Sango because there was something different about her ever since she came back from getting Sesshomaru, but he had promised Inuyasha that he would take care of Kagome; letting it all pass to the back of his mind, he walked off trailing behind Kagome.

-O-

Rin ran forward, into one of the village markets, searching for something she was able to make for the group. Sesshomaru had left her in Kohaku's care while he went over to the search for the demon, or any scent of her. Rin bought what she needed. There wasn't a good harvest to choose from so she chose what she could get, before brought her vegetables and fruit over to where Kohaku was waiting. On the way to a site where Ah-Un were situated, Rin stopped by the river for some water. On her side of the river, the water was blue, though stagnant. It remained stationary. Rin opened a few canisters and started to scoop up the water.

Kohaku was walking up to help Rin with the water when he saw a blue streak make its way up her arm. He had yelled, for Rin, but before she could pull away, she was pulled into the water. Kohaku dropped the groceries, and ran to the girl. "Rin," he yelled.

Rin yelled back to him, reaching her small hands out to him. Kohaku threw his kusarigama, at the demon, but it had gone straight through it, hitting the water's edge. Kohaku gasped and went with the hands on approach. He knew Sesshomaru would kill him if didn't save Rin, but he would feel worse if he let Rin die on his watch. He jumped up and grabbed onto the demon. He too, went through the water, falling into the belly of the beast. Kohaku tried to pull himself out, but he couldn't; his breath was declining, and the only thing he thought of was Rin. "Rin…" said Kohaku finally, as his last breath was drawn.

Sesshomaru followed after the scent of water in the air. It had gotten stronger since just a few minutes ago… He went upstream, and found Kohaku and Rin. Rin was being flailed around in the air, yelling her lungs out. She had spotted the demon and called out for him, just as the demon decided on placing her in the same spot as Kohaku. Sesshomaru growled loudly. He pulled out his other sword, Tokijin, and attacked the ayakashi.

The water demon yelled loudly, dropping the kids into the water. Rin and Kohaku were rocked with the waves that had started to form now that the demon was riled. Jakken saw this, (he was following Sesshomaru as always), threw his flame staff on the ground, jumping in to save the girl. Now that they were out of his way, Sesshomaru unleashed Tokijin's full power, disintegrating the water demon. Rin coughed out the water in her mouth, and made a weak reply to Kohaku, who was still unconscious and being shaken by the waves.

-O-

Sango and Shippo were walking from the old lady's house taking the south route to the river. They had seen the river filled to the brim with water, but then as they continued farther south, they noticed that the water had thinned down to almost nothing. "Hey Shippo," said Sango picking up the little fox, "Do you see anything?"

Shippo looked around. "I see it! Over there, it looks like… food and logs?" Sango looked in the direction Shippo had pointed to her, and saw for sure, a pile of rotten food, that had been laid in front of what looked to be a makeshift dam. "We have to break this dam off." Sango took the boomerang from her back, and threw it at the giant logs and rotten food, that had deterred the water flow. Finally, the water flowed back to its rightful place; the river was full again.

"Sango," asked Shippo a while later after they had gotten the water running, "why was there a dam?"

"That means the demon…" Sango ran up the river, searching for any sign, at all, of the demon.

-O-

Miroku and Kagome had taken the path that was away from the river, focusing mostly on the clues gathered from inside the village. Miroku and Kagome, figured they might as well search for the princess demon as well. The most they had gotten was that the hearts of the victims were ripped out. "Can you tell me anything about the victims… I know this is hard for you to recall but…" The woman looked at the monk and told him to sit down. Kagome followed suit.

"I really don't think it matters, but all of the people the demon went after were those who were in love…"

Kagome gasped. "In love?"

"Yeah. They either had just married, or were just madly in love."

"Really," asked Miroku, stroking his cheek. The woman nodded again.

"Can I ask how you know this?"

The lady looked at Kagome. "My brother and his girlfriend had just told the village about their engagement, and then out of nowhere, the next day, their hearts were ripped out. The same was for another newly-wed couple that was killed soon after marrying."

"So why didn't she kill Inuyasha and Kagome?" asked Miroku under his breath. He went unheard as Kagome stood up.

"Thank you." They made it back to the street, huddling together as they recalled their information. "So what do you think Miroku?"

"It's is definitely confusing… especially in your and Inuyasha's case. We need to ask more questions… Kagome watch out!" Miroku pushed the young woman away forcibly, as he took his staff and started fighting the crowd that had surrounded them.

"What's going on?" asked Kagome taking out an arrow and stringing her bow.

"Kagome," said Miroku before jumping once again into battle, "I think we were tricked."

-O-

Sango ran up the river in time to see blue light in the sky. She had seen that move before, plenty of times. She ran forward faster, seeing Jakken holding Rin, who was drenched from the river she presumed. Looking around, she had just reached Kohaku in time before he was submerged completely underwater. Pulling him out with all of her strength, and performing CPR on her brother, Sango revived him. She couldn't have been happier. She pulled him into a hug, unknowingly crying over the incident that had just occurred. "Umm Sango," said Kohaku embarrassedly, "can you get off of me please?"

"I'm sorry." Sango lifted herself off of Kohaku and looked around, "So I'm guessing you found the demon?"

"No, this was another demon."

"Yeah, if you had stayed with us, you would've known about this demon…" Sesshomaru had turned his head away from the demon slayer, earning a glare from her. "Hey, are you listening to me?"

"I smell blood." Shippo turned to Sesshomaru.

"What? Whose?"

"Miroku…"

Miroku jumped on the back of a villager who had almost gotten to Kagome, bringing him to the floor. Miroku went back to Kagome, grabbing her hand and running her through the town, to the old lady they had met earlier. He was dripping blood, courtesy of one of the farmers who had a sickle. Both Kagome and Miroku worked hard not to hurt the villagers, but as they had to run even farther, they could do nothing but give it their all.

In the middle of their way, the two found Sango, Shippo, Kohaku, Jakken, Sesshomaru, and Rin running towards them. They stopped for a couple, catching their breaths before running and explaining their situation. "The villagers… they are with the demon… and I had gotten some clues…" panted Miroku.

"How are we going to stop them… there's too many of them."

"We don't want to hurt them, that's the thing…" replied Miroku to Kagome.

Sesshomaru stopped and turned to the crowd of possessed humans. "I don't care for them." He turned and unleashed his Tokijin, and killed the humans.

"You didn't have to do it so brutally!" yelled Sango. Sesshomaru held her glare but walked away doing nothing again.

Miroku led the others to the woman, stopping in front of her house. There were still villagers following them, and quickly knocking on the door, the gang was met with the same black smoke. The lady's head poked out of her house.

"Oh, did you finish it already?"

"Yes, but…" started Miroku. The black smoke had seeped out again, and when the elder stepped out to talk to them, Miroku saw something that caused him to gasp. He took his staff and pointed it to the elder.

"Hey Miroku, what are you doing?"

"She is the demon who is controlling these people. They are already dead."

"So we don't have to try not to kill them?" asked Kohaku, getting his weapon ready.

"No, not at all." The old lady laughed when the villagers surrounded the gang even more.

"Good job, good job monk," she said. She started to transform, growing into a giant snake. "Now you must die for your wits." Miroku jumped back quickly, as all those who were able to fight went to attack. Kohaku defended Rin from the humans that had jumped her and Ah-Un. The two headed dragon flew into the air as the fighters continued to fight.

Miroku went after the main demon, throwing ofuda on it, but with no affect. Sesshomaru, who had still destroyed the humans brutally, stepped up in front of Miroku and used the same attack he had used on the other demon. Miroku moved out of the way, going after the humans; Sesshomaru could handle defeating the demon.

Tokijin was removed from its sheath, and it was aimed at the snake demon. Sesshomaru wasted no time in attacking the demon. "Her time will come you know," said the snake as the blue streaks of light reached her. She screeched loudly, turning into the black smoke that was seen in her house. Sesshomaru sheathed his sword and turned to see the villagers all falling to the ground, flesh leaving their bones.

"Ohh my…" said Kagome covering her mouth.

"What did it mean by 'Her time will come?'" asked Miroku.

"Inuyasha did tell me she was in trouble, and I think this demon means to make you suffer Kagome," said Sesshomaru leading the way out of the village. "I've found her trail, let's go."

-O-

The night was silent, and tonight, the gang rested on a high hill, far from the road that they were to travel the next morning. They wanted to keep intruders to a minimum, that way no one would have to accidentally die by brutal hands should it come to that. Sesshomaru was sitting on the ground, watching the moon as Sango walked up to him. She had been meaning all day to get this man to admit his wrong-doings, but he would always ignore her… this time, she would make it clear to the yokai that he wasn't able to just kill humans off like that while she was there with him.

He turned his head to meet her, still sitting, almost paying her no mind. "You know why I am here." Sesshomaru turned back to the moon. "Sesshomaru!" When he didn't answer a second time, she stood in front of his vision, blocking the moon from view.

He sighed, "you must have a death wish human…"

Sango growled. "You can't keep killing humans like that. What if they weren't dead?"

"Then casualty all the same; what is one more dead human?"

He turned from a steaming Sango. How could he think so lowly of humans, and he was one of the demons that relatively left humans alone! "Sesshomaru," said Sango, weapon about to be pulled, "you need to understand… I _will not _stand for this anymore."

"Well then human, let's see what you're going to do about it."

Sango and Sesshomaru moved away from the others sleeping in the camp and made their way to the wooded area a ways away from the camp. "Whenever you're ready." Sango wasted no time, throwing her boomerang and jumping up in the air right after it. Sesshomaru hit the weapon away and blocked Sango's mid-air attack easily. She would've landed on the floor for another attack, but Sesshomaru held onto her.

"Let me go…"

"Why are you so persistent in fighting me, you know you can't win."

Of course Sango knew she wasn't going to win, but that has never stopped her before. If she didn't at least try to stop Sesshomaru, then what? She started to struggle, but the demon pulled her closer to him. His white fur pelt felt soft to the touch, and a peculiar scent rose from it as well… an indescribable scent. Sango looked into the golden irises of the demon, getting entranced by the sudden glow in the night. She looked away, blushing madly. "Oh what is this?" Sesshomaru made a quick look back to the direction of the camp, before moving Sango closer to him, with a smile.

Sango wriggled herself free of the demon, (although she was sure he had let her go), and stood in front of him once again. "I'll keep attacking if you don't promise to stop killing the humans senselessly."

"Hmm…" said Sesshomaru walking toward her, and backing her to a tree. "I kind of like the sound of fighting you again, even if the outcome will always be the same." He was so close; she could tell the size of his fangs. "You should be happy human," he said as he walked away, "people usually don't stay alive to attack me twice."

-O-

Inuyasa found himself in the room of blue and white once again. He never knew where he was at any given moment, but he knew that the demoness was pulling the strings behind everything that was happening to him. He was once again before her, the beautiful princess of the snow. "What am I doing here now? Is Kagome safe?"

"Save your questions half-demon, I only bring you here to tell you that they have survived my first demon."  
"Of course they did, they aren't weaklings." Inuyasha pulled at the woman's sheets, at her bedding, making as big a mess as he could.

"No," she pondered, "no they are not. Well, back to the darkness for you, when things occur, I shall tell you."

"Wait a second, why? Why go through all this? What are you trying to gain?" He had backed away from her bed, pocketing what fragments of her sheet he was able to attain.

"I told you, its nothing. You are trying to save the woman, and I am giving you a chance through your friends." The blackness had started to surround Inuyasha, and once again, he found himself gone from the woman's view.

Inuyasha thought hard about the first time he had contacted Miroku. He had done it after the woman told him something, but was he able to contact them whenever he wanted?

Inuyasha sat down, seeing Miroku in a kitchen with some alcohol. "Hey Miroku," said Inuyasha. He had been able to go to their dreams and on his free will too.

"Inuyasha," At that moment, Sesshomaru appeared, taking a seat as well.

"What is he doing here?" asked Miroku. It seemed Inuyasha had another ability.

"I guess I brought him here!" Inuyasha gloated and then went straight to business. "I think things are getting worse for you; the demon kinda told me that much."

"I wouldn't be surprised."

"Here Sesshomaru, I pulled this from the demon. It must be strong enough for you to get a lead on her if anything…" Sesshomaru nodded and the table was silent for a while.

Miroku was looking at Sesshomaru and with a sigh he turned back to his friend. "When are you going to Kagome?"

Inuyasha looked away. "I don't want to see her… I've failed her first of all, but you guys have to protect her okay?"

"Inuyasha, please, before she heads back to her own time, please, go see her."

"I don't need you to tell me when to see her!" Inuyasha yelled, then he defended himself, "why would I want to see her anyways?"

Miroku turned to Sesshomaru for a minute before answering, "because you don't want to waste your time now do you? What if you can't see her after we defeat the demon… is it not your wish holding you onto this plane?" Inuyasha thought about that… "Please, before you regret more… tell her how you feel soon."

Inuyasha nodded, and stood up without a word. When he left, the room went dark and both Sesshomaru and Miroku shot up from their sleep; they were visited by Inuyasha again, and this time, the scent of the demon was fresh on Sesshomaru's nose.

-X-

A/N: For the part where the humans I don't know… have a life, yet are really dead, and being controlled by the demon, sorry it wasn't so clear. They have memories and basic function so long as the demon doesn't call for them, but they are still dead… (I made this excuse up on the fly, it sounded good to me :P)


	4. Chapter 4

I own nada…

InuYasha's Wish: Chapter 4: The Children's plan

-X-

The morning had quickly turned to the afternoon when the group made it to the next village. Here kids ran free, kicking balls about the grass. Kohaku, Rin, and Shippo all looked at the older members of the group and asked if they could at least have fun and run around. They did, earning themselves just a few moments of fun.

"Hey you guys, did you notice that Sango and Master Sesshomaru have been spending more time together?"

"I did," said Shippo, "I think they like each other. Sesshomaru is just like Inuyasha."

"How so?" asked Kohaku, interested in the fact that someone like Sesshomaru could have a crush…

"Well, Inuyasha never once showed affection to Kagome, outright at least, but we all knew how he felt about her. He never told her and now he can never say it. We shouldn't let that happen to Sesshomaru too!"

"Yeah!" Rin said shooting her hand in the air. "We can get them closer together!"

"Yeah, and it'll be foolproof." Kohaku looked at the two conniving kids, shaking his head before asking them to play a round.

The mission started as soon as they were called over for food that same afternoon. Shippo and Rin had wanted to get Sango and Sesshomaru alone, so to do that, they implemented a plan. Rin called Sango out to the forest, and Kohaku, too, would call Sango out to the forest. Shippo knew she wouldn't deny her little brother, and so long as Rin played it correctly, she could get Sesshomaru to follow her. They could have tried to get the others to leave, but the amount of time they were going to stay out was too unpredictable for them to worry about that plan.

Shippo gave the cue when the food was passed out. Kohaku sighed, and tapped Sango on the shoulder. "Umm Sango, can I talk to you?" Miroku and Kagome looked at her, smiling.

"Of course."

A few minutes later, after they had walked away, Rin tried her luck with Sesshomaru. "Master Sesshomaru, can you come with me for something please?"

"No."

"I'll go with you," offered Kagome.

Rin shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I need Lord Sesshomaru to do it." Kagome looked at Sesshomaru.

"Oh come on Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?"

"Be quiet woman," but even so, with a little bit of prodding, from both Kagome and Rin, Sesshomaru walked into the forest that was surrounding them.

"Hey," said Miroku looking around, "have you seen Shippo?"

Kagome shrugged. "He must've run off with Rin…"

Sango had just finished her conversation with Kohaku. It was hard to keep a straight face with him; she was on the verge of crying since she had no way of telling him that she was truly his sister. He had still wanted to know about her, why her uniform, her way of fighting, and her weapon reminded him of something, but he didn't know what. They walked away, into the forest, when on the ground, they saw a picnic. It was completely out of place in the forest, but what was even weirder, was the fact that there was a Sesshomaru on that red plaid blanket, looking up at the demon-slayer woman with a smile.

"Sesshomaru?" asked Sango with a smile. Never would she be able to picture this.

"Hn," he said, and he motioned for Sango to join him. Kohaku, smiling, ran from the two of them, back to the other two.

"What is going on here? Why is there a picnic here?" Sesshomaru never said anything, but he did shove food her way. "You're acting pretty strangely Sesshomaru, are you okay?" She went up closer to the demon, and noticed something weird. "Your eyes aren't gold…"

"What… what?" stuttered Sesshomaru flustered… and that was what got him.

"Who are you?" Sango gasped and pulled the demon's clothes. "Sesshomaru would never fluster like that, let alone stutter… Shippo!" said Sango when he had accidentally reverted back to himself, "why are you pretending to be Sesshomaru?"

"I would like to know that as well."

"I… I…" stuttered Shippo, looking back and forth between the two. "I'm sorry…"

"Hey, let's go Shippo," said Rin grabbing him and running to where the three were now, leaving Sesshomaru and Sango alone.

Sesshomaru continued to stand, but Sango merely laughed. "Come on, they did go to all this trouble to get us some food." The demon sat on the red blanket, and Sango still couldn't get it out of her mind. She was laughing loudly; Sesshomaru looked at her.

"Does something amuse you?"

"Well yes. Do you know what this is about?" Sesshomaru eyed her. Of course he knew. "To think they would do this for us…"

"Hn," he said simply, taking a few of the meat that presented itself in the picnic basket.

The two sat silently in the area. It wasn't awkward since they were both silent people. Sango caught herself on many occasions, looking up at Sesshomaru, who was once again looking at the moon. To her, he looked so heavenly. His eyes were always closed, yet they were always aware. He always was one step ahead of others, and not to mention, he was strong. He was already born to rule after his father, but to see the man so peaceful next to her… Sesshomaru smirked when he saw her looking at him. She couldn't help but to blush at his smirk; this was a rare occasion.

She looked away from him, and he came close to her. She made no move to get away, which to him, told her that she wanted what he was giving… whatever that was. She trembled under his fingertips as they ran up her uniform. "What is it about you human…" he whispered to himself. She heard nothing since she was too busy worrying about the warmness escaping his breath and encompassing her ear. She blushed again, as he moved closer to her.

"Sesshomaru…" said Sango surprisingly out of breath.

"Human…" he started, "it'll be too easy to take the sword like this." She cursed at herself for her moment of vulnerability, and of course at Sesshomaru for playing her that long. She got up, and stomped away from the demon, all red in the face. In the back, Sesshomaru waited for Jakken to step up to him, before he too started walking away.

"Lord Sesshomaru…"

"Do you really have anything to say Jakken?" asked Sesshomaru.

Jakken shook his head and followed after his master. He was changing, and Jakken noticed it big time.

The next morning, on the road, the kids had gathered together again. "They came back late last night, and Sango looked mad…" said Shippo. "Sesshomaru must've done something."

"I wouldn't deny that. What do we do now?" spoke Rin. She looked up at Sesshomaru, and he turned back to her; she smiled.

"We can try to get them alone again, but that'll be hard. I think they are on to us."

"So do we give up now?"

"No Rin, we just try harder."

The group entered another village, but unlike the last one, they were met with a stronger scent of the demon. Sesshomaru checked out the scene first. There were dead bodies fresh on the floor, hearts easily discernable amongst the corpses. "So the demon was here…" said Miroku.

"Oh we are saved… a monk has come to aide us!"

Miroku sighed and played along. "Yes, I heard there was a demon on the loose here. If anyone knows anything about the demon, can you please tell me?"

The villagers looked around, hoping someone would be willing to come forward to testify what they knew about the demon. After several minutes of intense silence, a young woman brought over an old man. Miroku stared at the woman, already going near her to ask for her name. "I'm Miroku. What is your name?"

"My name is Haruhi, and this is my Grandpa Willis." Miroku took the woman's hand, shaking it.

"Miroku…" warned Sango.

"Oh yes, please, tell us what you know."

"Follow me okay. Let's talk in there." Haruhi pointed to a house in the distance, a very large house that had ofuda surrounding it. "I'm sorry, but your demon friends, will have to wait outside." Sango, Kagome, and Miroku looked at each other. They didn't like this.

"Okay, you guys wait out here. We'll be done soon."

Inside the humans sat done as Willis began to tell them of the demoness they wanted to hear about.

"It was about a few decades ago… I was just a young child back then… The demon was originally a princess, and she was the most beautiful of princesses. We had all lived under her rule happily, but I remember clearly when her prince left her life, she changed."

"What do you mean 'changed'?" asked Kagome.

"Her name was Dorothy and let me tell you, love can make people do crazy things. When she had been alone, she was such a good person. When I grew up, I became one of her guards; it was something that I enjoyed doing, especially since I was able to be beside the beautiful princess. One day, her prince, a man who happened to come from a land far away, told her of his journey. It was obvious that she was smitten from the very first sight of him… It happened so fast it did…" There was along pause in the old man's tale.

"Grandpa…" said Haruhi.

"Oh yes, I must've blacked out for a second there," he laughed. "Well back to the story, Dorothy fell madly in love with this man, and they were wed soon… I mean very quickly. Soon enough they were madly in love and it was noticed, by everyone. One day," said Willis with a sudden drop in his voice, "the prince decided to leave her. We didn't know what happened, but when he left, she changed. She not only became more aggressive but meaner as well; it was as if she was a different person altogether. She surely wasn't the person I had been guarding all this time.

"Anyways, one of those nights, she had been seen running through the night crazy-like, almost as if she had lost her mind. We, her guards, ran after her, but the scene that unfolded itself to us when we arrived at the village was sickening. Here was the princess, blue clothes saturated in blood, and her beautiful black hair had turned white. She was seen ripping the hearts of both men and women and since that day, our little village has yet to be the same. She goes back to her castle every now and then, and if you wanted to go after her I'm sure you'd find her there."

"That's awful," said Kagome, "but how did she become a demon? She was a human wasn't she?"

"Yes," replied Willis, "but we all think the prince had something with changing her into a demon, but we can never be too sure."

Miroku stood up, and went to the door. "Well, we better start our search. We'll head to the castle tomorrow morning, since it's already so late."

Haruhi stood up, running to Miroku before he opened the door. "Why the rush. Stay here for the night."

Kagome stood up now, Sango following after her, "we're sorry, but we can't just leave our friends outside. We'd rather spend the night outside with them."

"Yeah, thank you for the offer though," said Miroku as he turned to open the door.

"Did you not hear what I said?" asked Haruhi. She changed too- like the snake demon before- into a scorpion. "I want you to stay inside."

Grandpa Willis laughed loudly as his granddaughter wrapped her tail around Kagome and Sango. Miroku looked to him. "What is the meaning of this? You wanted us alone? Don't you want Dorothy to be exorcised?"

"Why would I? I love her, and I will follow her to the pits of Hell if it means staying by her side. She never noticed me, but I don't care as long as she gets what she wants." Haruhi slammed the women onto the floor, causing the wooden floorboards to cave in under them.

"Kagome, Sango," yelled Miroku. He threw his staff, and then some ofuda. They burned through the scorpion's body, but only enough until Willis threw his own ofuda. "You… you are a monk?"

"Yes, and I will protect Dorothy."

-O-

"How are we supposed to get them together now?" asked Rin. Sesshomaru had walked away towards the house, leaving Kohaku and Shippo, Kirara, and Ah-Un alone.

"I don't know. We can wait until Sango comes back out, but who knows when that'll be." Kirara looked towards the door and started to growl. Kohaku petted her, asking her what was up. He looked to her direction, noticing a huge mass of bodies walking to them.

Ah-Un also started to growl. "Rin, get on Ah-Un now." Rin did as she was told, and hurried on the dragon as it flew above them. Shippo looked out into the crowd. He wasn't going to sit back and watch his friends get hurt; this time he was going to fight and help protect his new family… it is what Inuyasha would've wanted. Shippo, Kirara, and Kohaku met up with the villagers, first noticing, that they were acting the same like the others that had attacked them in the previous village.

"You up for the challenge Shippo?" asked Kohaku taking out his kusarigama.

"You bet." Shippo started off the assail with rocks falling from the sky at a snap of his fingers. A good many were buried under the boulders as Kohaku jumped from behind, and attacked as well.

-O-

Jakken's staff threw flame at the villagers that had surrounded him and Sesshomaru. The smell of burning flesh burned into Sesshomaru's nostrils so much so, that he was having a hard time picking out which scent was for the demon, and his traveling companions. Sesshomaru reached for his sword Tokijin (it would've been so easy to kill them off this way) but he decided against it, and used one of his claw attacks to take the humans out. They fell to the ground, but only for a short moment. "Lord Sesshomaru!" said Jakken gaping at him. He was so surprised to see that Sesshomaru had listened to what the woman had asked…

Sesshomaru ran through the villagers, attacking blindly, but not brutally, as he went through to the house that they had been denied entry before. The ofuda were still holding him out; when he went close, he was instantly pushed back, as if a force field had been set about the house. "Jakken," spoke Sesshomaru.

"Of course, Lord Sesshomaru." One of the heads on the staff opened up its mouth again and burned the paper seals down in flames. One by one as the force field became weaker, Sesshomaru and Jakken were able to break their way inside of the house.

Miroku stepped up beside Sango, helping her up as they defended Kagome together. Kagome threw her holy arrows, and the scorpion was shot to the ground. Sango threw her boomerang, and saw Haruhi ripped in half. If only it had gone that easily. Willis walked up on his own, going to his granddaughter and reciting something most likely forbidden. The scorpion woke up again, in one piece.

"How did she?" Miroku ran to Willis, knowing if he didn't stop him, everything they fought for would be in vain. Surprisingly, Willis still had a few good old age techniques with him, giving Miroku a hard time keeping him still. Sesshomaru had broken through the barrier that was applied, and he immediately went to Haruhi the scorpion. He released his Tokijin, and killed her off swiftly, though not with as much power as he would've liked. There too many people that'd take the blow if he had used the full extent of his power.

Miroku used the attack on Haruhi to stop Willis. He had gotten so involved in running to his granddaughter that he completely forgot about Miroku. Miroku knocked him over the head, and tied him up before he regained consciousness.

"The kids!" yelled Kagome when the battling inside of the house had ceased. The gang ran out to see the kids running towards them.

"Sesshomaru, Sango… Rin and Kohaku…" said Shippo sadly.

Sesshomaru and Sango ran behind Shippo as they hurried to their fallen comrades. "We better check up on Willis…"

Sango and Sesshomaru arrived at the same time. Kohaku and Rin were lying down on the ground, blood pooled around them. "Oh my Kohaku, Rin," said Sango as she pulled her brother up on her lap. Tears started to cascade from her eyes, unable to be quelled. Sesshomaru walked to Rin, and looked at her questioningly. "Stop it now," he said staring hard at Rin. "Stop playing this game." Sango looked up at Sesshomaru, and then at Rin who had a smile on her face as she got up.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"This blood isn't yours…" Sesshomaru said simply.

"Kohaku?" said Sango worried half to death. He too woke up embarrassed to have been part of the game Shippo and Rin thought up. "Why would you think of doing something like this?" Sango yelled. She hugged her brother and never let go for the longest. "You had me scared Kohaku… you're my only one left…"

"Sango…" Kohaku had wanted to ask her about this, about why she held so much tenderness for him, or why she was so worried about him. When he looked into her eyes, as she stood up he thought it better to keep his mouth shut. Whatever relationship they had, it was obvious that they had one, but in what way?

Kohaku apologized as did Rin. They stood, waiting for Jakken to meet up with them, but he had insisted on staying with Sesshomaru. The kids ran back to Kagome and Miroku.

"I'm glad that they are okay. They had me scared. What about you Sesshomaru?"

"This one holds no one particular feeling."

Sango laughed. "Sesshomaru, I saw your face. You were definitely worried, no need to deny it."

He scoffed and started to walk away when she gabbed onto his arm. Jakken had gasped, moving forward to move the demon slayer's hands from his master, but Sesshomaru did nothing. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I know you don't care for Kohaku, except for that he is Rin's friend, but please, take care of him if he happens to take on more than he can handle." Sango started to walk, pulling Sesshomaru with her. Her eyes were eyeing the dark shadows of the woods. "He does that sometimes, taking over too much and expecting to deal with them on his own."

"What does his personality have to do with me?"

She let go of him, and smiled at him. "Since they are spending so much time together as well, I think you should start getting to know him a little better." She giggled at the confusion in his face before running off back to the devastated village.

"Not a word Jakken, not a word."

-O-

Miroku and Kagome had just turned back to Willis, only to find him gone. In later increments, the gang had become whole again. "He got away!" yelled Miroku. "He must've gone back to Dorothy."

"So we go after her too. If we don't, Kagome will be stuck here for too long, and she'll always be attacked."

"So that's that then," said Miroku, "we head to the castle at dawn."

Shippo and Kirara lay next to Rin and Kohaku, all of whom were looking over at Sesshomaru. "You guys, I think its working, look at Sesshomaru." Sure enough, the yokai was watching the female demon slayer with interest. Sango would turn to meet his eyes too, but he would never let it seem like he was watching her. She got herself ready for bed, as did the others. "Our plan is almost done, just a few bit more…" said Shippo as they all went to sleep with smiles.

-X-

A/N: Again, getting Sesshomaru into messy predicaments is the best. I tried my best to keep his "a man of a few words" persona while he was "flirting" with Sango, but who knows how that went down. Also, don't really know what's going to happen with Sango and Kohaku just yet… to tell him, or not to tell him, that is the question…


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, here's where it gets a little difficult, with the fight and all, but other than that, enjoy the read. Final chapter.

I own nothing… at all…

Inuyasha's Wish: Chapter 5: The Plan's Fruition

-X-

Inuyasha found himself in Miroku's dream again, and this time, it was Miroku who approached him. "Inuyasha, if you don't tell Kagome tonight, I will. She needs to know! We are heading to Dorothy at dawn, and I think it'll do her a whole lot more good, if she knew how you felt."

"You think it's easy don't you?" burst Inuyasha, "Well it's not for me. I just can't."

Miroku smiled sadly at his friend. "You're already dead Inuyasha; the only thing you have to lose now is Kagome…" Inuyasha sighed, and nodded his head. Sesshomaru had just been transported into Miroku's dream. There was a tension in the air that Inuyasha noticed.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Just go to Kagome Inuyasha. Let her know that you are always watching out for her." As Inuyasha left, and the room faded to black, Miroku whispered to Sesshomaru. "Please, take care of her…"

Inuyasha entered the young woman's dream stealthily, as if she could hear him. There was brightness, and sunshine all throughout her mind, save for one corner, which was all black and dreary; this is where Inuyasha found her. Kagome looked up at the sound of his voice, so full of concern for her. She cried after contemplating that it was just her brain relieving her of a few stresses, but she'd take any form at all.

Inuyasha hugged Kagome as she hugged him. How he longed to stroke her black hair, or to hold her in his arms; things he's done secretly throughout their time together (when he thought his friends were none the wiser). "Kagome…"

"Inuyasha… I missed you so much."

"I know, I know. I just came to tell you…" He bit his lip. How was he to tell her? He wasn't one to show his feelings, so why would now be any different.

Kagome looked up at him, shaking him gently, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, but…" He was stalling again, and the words of Miroku rang in his head.

"Inuyasha… what's wrong?" The half-demon sighed, and turned to face the human. He pulled her face close to his, and in a quick gesture, he kissed her.

This kiss had awoken both of their senses (his dead senses) and put them on a whole new level. They held each other, still kissing passionately under the bright sun, out of the dreary corner Inuyasha had found Kagome in before. By the time they parted, the two were panting heavily.

"What? Inu…" but that was all the words Kagome could produce. She hadn't wanted to speak; she wanted to stay like this forever, in the hands of the one she loved.

Inuyasha pushed her off slowly, and told her straight. "I will always watch over you Kagome, and I do trust our friends to get you home." She nodded, in tears. She had a feeling he was going to leave.

"Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha caressed her face with his hands, and she held onto them. He was fading and he knew he had to tell her now before he never had a chance again. "I…"

"Inuyasha! No, don't leave!" she cried out, holding tighter onto his hand. Tears had fallen to her chin, and she was sobbing uncontrollably.

"…love you Kagome…" Her hands fell through the air as Inuyasha finally disappeared.

She wiped the tears from her eyes, and whispered in the empty room, that was still to her confusion, sunny and cheerful. "I love you too, you idiot…"

-O-

The next morning, things were quiet, for the group standards. The kids had spent most of their time watching the going-ons between Sango and Sesshomaru, that is, until Shippo noticed Kagome. When she woke up she looked different, and they all saw it. Miroku smiled knowing that it was Inuyasha who brought her glow back. As he smiled at the thought, Sango approached him about her too.

"She really did change?"

"Yeah," said Miroku, "it's all thanks to Inuyasha."

"He finally told her? After all this time, right?" They laughed at Inuyasha and how he used to hide his blatant feelings from Kagome. Shippo walked over to them, ceasing their laughter.

"Hey you guys."

"Hey Shippo, you seem happy too?" Sango stated.

"I know, I guess now that Kagome is really happy I can be too."

"Are you guys talking about me?" asked Kagome as Shippo jumped off of Miroku's shoulder and onto hers.

"Just about how happy you look today. Want to tell us what happened?"

"Just that Inuyasha finally told me how he felt… after all this time…"

"We were just saying that!" chuckled Miroku.

"How did you know that…?"

"Um…"

"Thanks, all of you guys." Said Kagome. She could've guessed Miroku had a doing in Inuyasha telling her; he was stubborn at times.

Things went back to normal later that morning and all were grateful for that. It had taken their minds off of the battle with Dorothy.

-O-

Miroku and Sango took off for the frontal assault, while Ah-Un took Rin and Kohaku towards the back of the castle. Shippo, Kagome and Kirara took to the air finding a way to enter from above, with Sesshomaru and Jakken tailing. Kirara tried to enter the castle, but of course, there was a barrier. Kirara and Shippo were useless as of now.

"I'll go look for the seal, and I'll break it okay."

"Kagome, you can't," protested Shippo.

"I have to try Shippo, and as of now, I'm the only one out of us who can do this."

"Be careful," Shippo whispered. Kagome motioned for Kirara to drop her near a ledge, and she jumped down quickly, but quietly, as she made her way to the floor.

Miroku and Sango had made into the castle, yet things were too quiet for their liking. "We have to split up Miroku, in the case that there is a barrier surrounding us. You can take it down while I go after Dorothy."

"No we can't. There's something I just put together about the demon."

"What is that?"

Miroku looked at her. "Listen closely. When Willis told us about her, it was all about love! That is the key to everything!"

"How do you know?"

"Think about it. The first villager told us that only the new love couples were killed. I thought about Inuyasha and Kagome, and wondered why they weren't dead. She had the perfect chance to kill them if she wanted, but she let them live."

"But Inuyasha…" Sango looked behind her and saw that their enemies had just appeared. "Um Miroku, I don't mean to rush you, but we have company."

"Right." Miroku took out his staff, bringing his back to Sango's. "I think Inuyasha… they were actually spared! as unbelievable as it seems. The others had shown their love outright. Inuyasha had kept his love hidden, terribly, but hidden none the less."

"I guess I understand." She threw her Hiraiko, it taking a good number down as it came back for a repeat performance. "I'll leave you here. The others would've been here by now."

Sango ran forward, away from Miroku, but Miroku hadn't been done talking. "I think I know how to defeat…" he said with wasted breath. He turned to the zombified villagers, and attacked them with all he had.

He walked up toward the main entrance, making sure to defend against the attacking villagers when up ahead he saw Willis.

"So you did make it here. I figured as much," said Miroku hiding his anger.

"Of course monk, now, can you take on my granddaughter and her friends without that demon friend of yours?"

"I guess we'll find out."

-O-

Kagome fell to the next floor carefully, bringing herself to the railing to go down one more floor. She had seen Miroku fighting the old monk, Willis, again and she positioned herself to attack Haruhi.

Haruhi was revived instantly as a giant scorpion and went straight for Miroku. Miroku ran, avoiding the giant poisonous tail that slammed at him. His staff had stopped her tail in mid-air, and he tried to move away. Miroku jumped away, rolling under her before her tail hit the ground. Willis laughed at Miroku's sudden weakness. Haruhi chased Miroku to a chipping wall, where he was cornered, by her and her minions.

Kagome's hand reached for her bow, and she strung it. Closing one eye, she saw Haruhi in her sights, but she changed her view to Willis who was laughing The arrow left her hand and shot straight through the air. Willis looked at Miroku, grinning with satisfaction now that the monk was about to be put away. The arrow hit him, in a vital organ, but not with enough force to kill him quickly. Miroku took this chance to throw his own more powerful ofuda on Haruhi, which she started to feel. She yelled in agony as the powerful paper worked on weakening her.

"Miroku!" yelled Kagome, as she threw another arrow to Haruhi. Haruhi fell to the floor in defeat, as the pure arrow hit her. Miroku nodded, went after Willis, and interrogated him as to where the other seals were.

"You'll never get to beat her… not Dorothy… fight my demons… fight," he said as he withered away.

"Where are the seals? Tell me."

"I don't think so monk." Willis fell dead in Miroku's arms. If he didn't tell them where the source of the barrier was at then it would take them too long to find it manually. Kagome looked up into the sky. Kirara and Shippo were still waiting for her, Sesshomaru was no where to be seen.

-O-

Sango's Hiraiko hit another mass of humans and she watched as some more piled on behind them. They were endless, the humans, and there was no way she'd be able to defeat them all with just her boomerang. Her thoughts went to the sword on her back. She had truly forgotten about it lately since the picnic incident, but Tessaiga was a sword that could take out barriers, and if anyone could do it, it was Sesshomaru. It wasn't that she doubted Miroku's abilities to find them, but if it called for a more productive way of doing things, she'd go with the sword breaking the barrier.

Sango made an abrupt halt and turned to run outside. Sesshomaru was seen flying through the air, looking for a way to enter the castle when Sango took the sword from her back, and flagged him down. He came floating down, Jakken and him falling to the ground when he reverted back to his human form.

"Sesshomaru… the sword. Use it to break the barrier."

"You trust this one with the sword?"

"I have no choice right now." She handed the demon the sword. "But, I'm sure you'd do the right thing afterwards."

Sesshomaru gripped Tessaiga and positioned it at the castle. He focused his vision on the barrier, looking and sensing, with the power of the sword, for the weakest spot. Once he had located the area, he swung, hitting the spot dead on. Sesshomaru walked inside of the castle, proof that the barrier had withered away. Sango held out her hand.

Sesshomaru handed the sword to her. "Thanks, I didn't have time to pry from your hands anyways." With the barrier now gone, Kirara and Shippo went forward to attack.

-O-

Kohaku sidled on the third floor, making sure no one had known that Rin was with him. She was helpless when it came to fighting, and he would make sure she made it out alive. Before him, was a group of male villagers, all of them holding some type of weapon. The only way for Rin to go by safely, was if she went while he distracted the men. There were others not too far behind them, and he was going to let her get somewhere to hide.

"When I start fighting them, go somewhere, and wait for me okay?"

"Kohaku," she said, about to dispute his decision.

"No Rin. Sesshomaru will kill me if I get you hurt, not that I was planning to of course…" he said with a smirk.

Rin nodded, understanding. "Okay Kohaku. Make sure to come and find me when you are done."

Kohaku jumped up out of where he hid, aiming his sickle and chain at the farmers. They laughed at the boy's arrogance, and attacked immediately. Kohaku jumped around his small space, encircling them with the chain, and pulling the seven men close together. Rin saw this as her chance, and she took it to run to the other side. There were plenty of room for her enter to hide on that side. With one last look at Kohaku, who seemed to have a handle on things, Rin continued running until she found a grand bedroom.

The bedroom felt weird to her, in the sense that there was an ominous feel to it. The room housed a giant bed, one that had some type of blue cloth covering the opening. Turning 360 degrees, Rin noticed that the entirety of the room had been adorned with blue and white fixtures. It gave her the feel of royalty, but the feeling that had greeted her when she entered the room came back once again. "I don't like this…"she said to herself, finally looking for a place to hide.

Rin found a large vanity, and crept inside, pulling her knees to her chin. "Kohaku will find me… I know he will." She wrapped her hands around her now, feeling a cold draft. If only Kohaku could find her soon… The cold draft returned and Rin rubbed her arms to get some type of warmth, but the draft kept lowering and lowering in temperature. "Why is it so cold?" Rin yelled into the darkness.

"Why indeed child?" Rin gasped as the vanity doors opened; she was face to face with the demon Dorothy.

Kohaku finished off the last of the humans, taking no mercy in the fact that they had been human once before. He moved to locate Rin, running through the halls calling her name. He opened every door that he saw, yelling loudly for her to answer him. After a while Kohaku began to become suspicious. He had been in every room on the floor, through every space a small girl could fit through, and he still didn't see any sign of her.

While running back to the main floor, Kohaku saw Miroku and Kagome with the other demons. "Kohaku! Where's Rin?"

"I don't know. I went to look for her, but I can't find her."

Kagome patted the boy demon slayer on his back. "We'll find her, don't worry."

-O-

Dorothy smiled as she walked back and forth in front of Rin. "Now for the final moments of truth. Will the girl live to go back to her own time, or will it be my last battle?" Rin looked away from her intense eyes. "Silent huh, well don't worry about that. Your friends will be here soon enough."

Rin watched in fear as Dorothy headed to the doors and opened them. She wasn't able to see the other, but she knew they were walking down to meet her.

-O-

Sesshomaru and Sango saw Miroku walking up the pathway, and they ran over to them. "Great, we are all…" Sango stopped what she was saying, looking around, and then looking at Sesshomaru.

"Where is Rin?" His voice had been so dark, so cold that Kohaku couldn't help but stutter as he tried to answer; Sesshomaru never gave him the chance. "You were supposed to be protecting her!" he said with as little emotion as possible. He grabbed Kohaku's shirt, and lifted him up in the air.

"Kohaku! Sesshomaru!" Sango tried to pry the demons his hands off of her brother. "Please, stop it."

"I told him; he knew I wouldn't stand for this." Sesshomaru abruptly dropped Kohaku, extending his hands so that his claws had a perfect target at his face. Sango had jumped in front of Kohaku, gaining the brunt of the poisonous scratch on her back. They hurt deeply, but she played it off as she made sure Kohaku was okay.

"Why did you do that?" yelled Kohaku, "Sesshomaru is right. I told her to run; it's my fault that she is gone."

"Kohaku, you are going to protect Rin, and don't let Sesshomaru… stop you. If you die, you will not be able to see her safe okay?" She attempted to stand, but the pain was too great. Kagome and Miroku ran to help her stand. "And Sesshomaru, if you ever attack Kohaku again…"

"What gives you the right to talk to me like that woman?"

"We'll find her Sesshomaru…" said Sango out of breath. The poison was starting to work on her. She felt herself getting weaker by the minute.

"Sango," said Shippo concern filling his voice.

"Let's go before I…"

"Is there anything you can do Sesshomaru? This poison will kill her, and we are too far from Kaede to help her…"

As Sesshomaru was about to open his mouth, Dorothy stepped up to them, Rin hanging from her hands. "Lord Sesshomaru, Kohaku!" said Rin with tears of joy in her eyes.

"Let her go," said Kohaku.

"I don't think so. Come and get her from me. I had grown tired of waiting for you."

"Wait Sesshomaru you can't beat her like that!" yelled Miroku. Sesshomaru disregarded the monk and attacked regardless. He scratched the woman, but that didn't lessen her grip any. Kohaku too went up. "Not you too Kohaku…"

Kohaku threw his kusarigama and actually embedded it into the demoness's arm, but she did not flinch, not even a tiny bit. When Kohaku pulled the weapon back, he knew the wound had been deep, but she wasn't at all affected. "What? How can this be?" he questioned.

Kagome was getting tired of sitting around and waiting for something to happen. She knew her arrows were useless, but there was something that she could do to turn the battle to them. Kagome ran to Sango, pulling Tessaiga from its sheath, and throwing it to Sesshomaru. He caught it in mid-air, acting quickly to transform it to its more powerful form. Sesshomaru slashed at the woman's arm and she just looked at him, waiting to see if something more was going to occur.

"If this is the best you can do, then I was highly mistaken." Tessaiga was imbedded into her arm, almost all the way through, but it was as if she was able to control how strong her own body was. Sesshomaru pulled the sword out, and stood back. He was, for the first time, at a loss. "Let me see how much you really want this girl."

Dorothy closed her eyes, envisioning her surrounding filled with snow. Soon, snowfall had begun, inside of the castle. "This snow will kill you all in a matter of an hour and a half. If you don't defeat me by then, she'll die of hypothermia."

Kohaku stared at Dorothy disbelievingly. He ran from where he was, straight to her, without lifting his weapon. He wanted to save Rin, for himself, not because Sesshomaru was going to kill him if he didn't, but because he wanted her safe. He ran to Dorothy, and punched her in the face. She had expected the same result as the sword, which is why she hadn't bothered to defend, but when Kohaku's punch caused her much pain, she accidentally released Rin from her grasp. Kohaku grabbed the girl, and ran back to the others.

"Thank you Kohaku," she said. "You too, Sesshomaru, thank you for fighting for me." Sesshomaru said nothing but he wondered why a regular punch had worked on the demon, and not any of the attacks with weapons.

"Now you are good Kohaku," whispered Sango, who sounded as if she was even weaker than before.

"Stop talking Sango. Sesshomaru, is there a way—" But again, the demon had avoided his words. Sesshomaru rushed forward with just his fist. He hit her, straight in the stomach, yet just like he was confused, she was too; his hits were obviousl having no affect, but Kohkau's had.

"Why?" she yelled, eyes getting a brighter blue. "Why was that boy able to hit me?" Her dress floated wildly beside her as the snow began to fall even harder. It became colder, and the wind had become wild.

Kohaku and Rin moved from the group and went with Shippo and Kirara to the sky, to avoid the attack. "Sesshomaru," said Miroku standing up and braving the wind. Sango was shifted to Kagome as she tried her best to keep Sango awake. Sesshomaru was still going at Dorothy, without the use of his weapons.

The demoness dodged him this time, throwing ice shards at Sesshomaru. He was grazed, slightly, but he didn't have time for a counter attack. She was already floating toward him, in an attempt to steal his heart. She usually had specifics, as noted by Miroku, but she wanted to kill these people. Miroku noticed this and ran faster. Sesshomaru wanted to wait until she was close enough. Dorothy approached Sesshomaru and attacked him with a series of punches around his body. His body had been filled with pain, and he bit his lip, doubling over to withstand it.

"You think I'll be careless again?"

"Sesshomaru!" Miroku threw his ofuda on the demoness. She burned enough for Miroku to grab Sesshomaru's arm.

"What do you think you are doing?" yelled the dog demon.

Miroku had gotten tired of Sesshomaru's attitude. "Look, you are the only one that is able to kill her, and I know how to do it. Now, we have to get to Sango, because I am not letting her die on my watch." Sesshomaru conceded, and went with the monk, even as Dorothy continued her attack. "Jakken, Kagome, Kohaku," Miroku called out, "you have to stall her. Just don't die okay?"

Kohaku jumped down from Ah-Un. "You got it Miroku."

They were awaiting a response from Jakken when he sighed and turned his staff so that the flame head was showing. "We'll hold her off as long as we can."

"Now," said Miroku to Sesshomaru, "save her, and then admit you love her." Both Sango (who was barely hanging on now) and Sesshomaru looked at Miroku. "I'm serious. I was telling you before Sango, she goes after people who are in love. I'm guessing that is why Kohaku was able to get a hit in."

"I can save her, but that is it."

"No Sesshomaru you have to tell her too. Or else it'll just be like Inuyasha and Kagome." Sesshomaru looked to Kagome. "Your hearts won't get ripped out, but you will be cursed so that you can't have a chance of beating her. Throw your pride away, and tell her you love her!"

Miroku walked away and joined the others who were holding Dorothy off. She threw her ice shards again, and hit Kagome in her shoulder. Kohaku jumped forward and chained her up, but it was frozen and broken.

"Sesshomaru…" said Sango. Her voice was weak, and she barely spoke. It was hard for him to hear her, even with his exceptional hearing. "Do what you have to do. Just make sure that you guys come out safe in the end." Sesshomaru sat down on the ground, and pulled the demon slayer up on his lap, leaning her against him. "What are you doing?" she asked blushing.

He opened his mouth wide, and moved his mouth to his arm. His fangs bit deep into his skin, drawing blood. "My blood keeps the poison weak…"

"Oh," was all Sango could say. She moved her head, and sucked on his blood. The effects of the iron liquid had already dulled the poison, as far as she could feel, and she was feeling better. "Sesshomaru," started Sango, not looking at him. She wanted to tell him, but she found it hard too, to say how she had started to feel for him. She turned to look at him, and she found those golden, dark, mysterious eyes staring back at her.

Sesshomaru, behind his stoic expression was a rage of thoughts. He wanted to get this over with, but mostly, he didn't want to concede to the fact that Miroku had gotten his feelings correct. His pride wouldn't let him say out loud how he felt, but his body was another matter. He was attracted to the spunky demon-slayer, that much he was sure, enough for even Jakken to question his actions (though since saving Rin, they were always being questioned), and himself as well. When he didn't use his Tokijin to kill the humans he knew he was becoming soft… something he'd never admit.

As he opened his mouth to speak, he could already hear the words forming in his mind, but to make them come out was a much harder task. He looked at the rejuvenated woman in his arms before starting to speak. "I…" He felt a pang, and he clenched his fists tightly. The pain was back again, worse than before.

"Sesshomaru!" Sango touched his forehead, and found that he had a fever. "Oh no, this is the same thing that Inuyasha had when she cursed him… how do we…"

The white demon looked again up at the demon slayer. "I will… tell you…" he said.

"Sesshomaru…" He realized that the pain only multiplied whenever he tried to tell her. He was actually grateful; he wouldn't have to throw away his pride to say he was in love with a human. He grabbed her chin, and turned her face so that she was looking straight at him. They locked their eyes in deep intense contact as Sesshomaru tilted his face forward ever slowly. Sango closed her eyes as the man's lips touched hers. He kissed her, and she kissed him back.

The soft lips that had met Sesshomaru had all but done it for the pain. It had subsided, and as he continued to let his feelings pour out into the kiss. They were so involved in their own world, that they would've forgotten about the battle that had been going on if it wasn't for Shippo yelling at them. Miroku and Kagome were thrown to the floor, ice shards holding them down into the rising snow, and Kohaku, was already out cold, hanging off of a banister. Sesshomaru and Sango released the kiss, and looked at each other.

"Let's go Sesshomaru…" said Sango getting up.

"I don't need you tell me that Sango."

"Sesshomaru," smiled Sango, "you said my name instead of woman or human… wow, this is a big change!"

"Let's go," Sesshomaru said ignoring her.

Sesshomaru and Sango ran through the blistering winds and landed in front of Dorothy, punching her in any open spot, before moving back and repeating the same process again. Their attacks had dealt immense damage to her, and the poison from Sesshomaru's claws were supposed to be affecting her, but it wasn't. Sango threw a few more punches, getting her in her cheek.

"How dare you continue to attack me…?" The castle had gotten darker, and the winds colder, more piercing. Dorothy grabbed Sango and threw her into the snow. She released an ice ray, freezing the woman stiff. "I will kill her, and make you suffer the fate of being alone, just as I have." Dorothy turned to Sesshomaru, smiling evilly.

Kirara, who had been sitting idly by, saw her master in the demon's hold, and ran to fight her. "No Kirara, stay back!" Kirara ignored her, and continued forward to the princess. Dorothy saw the cat demon and shook her head before swatting her away like a fly. "Kirara!" said Sango still trying to get free. She saw Kirara trying to get up again, to go for another attack. "Stop…" said Sango sadly.

"Yes, I will stop that pesky demon." Just as Dorothy was about to kill Kirara, with a barrage of ice shards, Shippo snaps his fingers. Giant boulders came down at the same time the ice shards did, countering their attack.

"Kirara…" said Shippo holding onto her, and flying up with her back to Ah-Un, where Rin was also situated.

The tension that had filled the air had been more piercing than the wind. Sesshomaru glared at the demon, daring her to make a move against Sango; Dorothy returned to her victim, moving her hand dangerously up her torso. "I am willing to change how I kill to show you how it feels…" Her hand reached Sango's heart, feeling the heavy pulsing of the organ. Sango tried to move, but she couldn't; her whole body was numbing now from the snow. She stole a look at Sesshomaru, and tears started to race down her cheeks, though frozen instantly.

"Just defeat her Sesshomaru, make sure she doesn't hurt our friends."

Sesshomaru moved the moment Sango finished her sentence, pulling Tessaiga out and readying for an attack. Dorothy saw this and took her chance. She plunged her slender hands deep into Sango's chest, and felt the warmness of her blood on her skin. Sango cried out, clenching her teeth; the cold may have numbed her body, but it wasn't enough to escape the pain that followed being pierced. The demon princess was playing with Sesshomaru, Sango knew, because only when Sesshomaru got close to her, did she squeeze on Sango's heart.

"Sesshomaru…" was the final thing Sango said before hearing Dorothy's wild laughter.

"No!" yelled Shippo! He wanted to help, but he was sure he'd only get in the way. He clenched his small hands, still only watching from afar as Sango was still the victim to Dorothy.

Sesshomaru looked at the woman. Her once lively eyes had been replaced by soulless ones. He looked up at the demoness who had hurt Sango, glaring at her with red eyes. His body was starting to change, growing bigger as white hair covered his whole into his body. His canines doubled in size, and his jaw became a muzzle. With one growl, Dorothy, who was just about to take her prize (Sango's heart), was tackled to the ground by the great dog beast, causing the ground to shake, and rattle.

Shippo saw Sesshomaru's out of control fighting style, and started to move to get the rest of the bodies. They were still in the snow, and after commanding the dragon and Kirara to get them outside, he worked to heat them up. Sango was in pain from where she was, and although he knew nothing about healing people, he knew keeping her in the snow would be better off for her; the pain would still be nullified.

Dorothy extended her arms in front of Sesshomaru after being knocked on the ground, stopping him from taking bite out of her. She growled, and threw a couple of ice shards at him, hitting him in his snout. He flinched just a little for her to get up, but as she did, the beast took it as a chance to attack. His fangs punctured her outstretched arm, ripping it off of her body as a whole. Sesshomaru shook his head, throwing the arm to the side, going for the main course now.

Sesshomaru ran towards Dorothy, the snow flinging behind him as he ran forward. The demoness had placed her hand in front of her, aiming at the beast's jaw, making an ice spear, in which she stabbed it inside of his nose. Sesshomaru roared loudly, moving his hands to release the shard. Another weapon replaced her lost spear, this time a giant sword. Dorothy swung the ice sword at Sesshomaru landing a deep wound near his neck. He halted instantly, getting flung forward from the force, and not turning in time before Dorothy hit him, taking a swing again. The icicle sword hit him right in his Achilles, making him fall to the floor face first, into the cold snow. "I will finish you off now," said Dorothy.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" yelled Rin crying after him.

Shippo watched from outside the battle that was ensuing, he saw Sesshomaru drop to the floor in a state of utter vulnerability to the woman before him. Shippo closed his eyes, hoping that something would work out, for them to win this battle. All of his friend's lives were at stake, including Sesshomaru. He opened his eyes once more, fear still fresh on his face. "What do I do?" The little fox looked around the area; he was the only one who was conscious and able to fight. Looking up into the sky, Shippo clenched his fists and turned to where Sesshomaru was at. "I promised to be there for my family, and I will look after them as the alpha male of my family. I won't let you down Inuyasha, or Miroku, because I know you are all counting on me." Shippo took a sigh, and started to walk to the castle.

Dorothy looked into Sesshomaru's murderous eyes, relishing having the yokai looking up to her. She smiled at him, and then just as quickly as her sword slammed through the air, Dorothy was bombarded by a series of fire. "Ahh," she screamed, covering herself with her hands. "What is the meaning of this?"

Shippo walked over, looking confident, but in fact completely scared. He snapped his fingers again, making flames appear. He snapped once more, making boulders appear right after the flames. Dorothy had no time to recover from the attacks; they just came right after the other, so quickly, that she could do nothing about it. When Shippo got closer, he stood next to Sesshomaru, though still a ways from Dorothy. "I will not," he said snapping his fingers, "let you kill my family. We are happy, and we will fulfill Inuyasha's wish." Shippo used his fox magic to create plants, and as Dorothy looked around, noticing the plants were harmless, she laughed. Her laugh was cold, and almost a little desperate.

"If that's all you've go fox boy… you are sadly mistaken…" She set off on a run, to go after Shippo for a close combat battle.

"That's where you're wrong." The princess looked at Shippo confused. Shippo snapped his fingers again, creating a flame that he threw across to her. She dodged it, rolling through the what-was-now-a-small-puddle of drying water.

"You missed." She pointed her sword to him.

"I don't think so." Shippo stood there watching as his plan came to life. The flames had engulfed the plants that he had earlier put around Dorothy. The fire from the dying vegetation spread about her, trapping her in a circle of flame. She screamed loudly. She still hadn't understood what had happened. How was this child too, able to attack her? She worked on love, she knew, and only the power of love could defeat, so how was it that a little boy who knew nothing of the sort, was able to damage her so badly? She fell in the water, concrete now able to be seen from the melting snow, and looked up at a sight that only made her run for her melting ice sword. She grabbed the frozen hilt, trying to keep a good hold as water flowed down to her fingers. The ice had dulled now, making the weapon useless, but even with a blunt weapon, Dorothy continued to defend herself. Sesshomaru looked at her from atop the flaming circle.

He had no words to say as he stomped in the fire. She was caught underfoot, and as she lay underneath his paw, she felt herself getting weaker. "Why?" she yelled, "why is it that you are winning?"

"I killed your…"

Sesshomaru looked down on her with his merciless dog eyes, and opened his mouth wide. There was no way he was going to allow her to live on. She was going to die a horrible death for attempting to kill those whom he considered dear. Dorothy saw the reds of Sesshomaru's mouth, and roared when his fangs cut into her, splitting her into two. The dog demon continued to ravage on his snack, up until he had licked his bloody maw.

He transformed back into his human guise, looking at Shippo for only a moment, and eliciting an imperceptible nod, before running to Sango. She was there, lying in what remained of the snow, looking so peaceful. He took out his sword, as Shippo stopped beside him.

"Can you save her?" Sesshomaru gave no response. He looked at Sango's body. There were death trolls just about to take her under. They were so far in their mission, that there was only a few moments left before Sango was completely gone, and able to be saved. He swung his sword, killing the little trolls linking the chains to her, and Sesshomaru watched as the demon slayer rose. Her sprit had been set back into her body, but it wouldn't matter if she died a second time.

Rin finally, after commanding the dragon down ran to Sesshomaru, face full of tears. She hugged him, only reaching his waist. "I'm glad you're okay Master Sesshomaru," she said in-between sobs. The man nodded, releasing her hold of him to pick up the unconscious demon slayer.

"We have to get them to a medic or something," spoke Shippo, turning into something big enough to carry a good amount of people. "There was a village up ahead, I'm sure they wouldn't mind helping us."

They went on, Sesshomaru taking Sango in hand, and Rin holding Kirara, and the rest of the pack on Shippo, as they headed towards the closest village they could find.

-X-

Sesshomaru leaned on the wall before the others as they all woke up slowly. Kohaku had already woken up, on the ride to the village, and as soon as Rin saw him, she yelled out for him. She had tears in her eyes, falling hot on her face as she thanked him again for saving her. He hadn't once looked her in the eye, Sesshomaru noticed, even after apologizing. She had told him that it was alright, that it wasn't his fault, but her own careless mistake, which, after the explanation, Sesshomaru wanted to say was true. He watched the kids, but especially Kohaku's expression as he repeatedly told Rin how sorry he was. Sesshomaru looked back at them, and told Kohaku blatantly. "Forget about it this time… but next time, you won't be so lucky."

Kohaku looked at Sesshomaru, not at all able to discern what his real feeling were, but when Shippo started to laugh, and Rin smiling widely as well, Kohaku couldn't help to feel good, even in the situation the others were in.

Now everybody was awake, sitting across from each other, yelling their gratitude and thanks that all was well with all of them. They smiled at each other, then at Sesshomaru.

"Thank you Sesshomaru, for doing this," said Kagome looking up at him.

"Yeah, you totally saved us," added Miroku.

"It wasn't me," the yokai pointed out," it was actually the fox that saved me." All eyes turned to Shippo, and they hugged him. They all knew how hard it was to cope with losing Inuyasha, especially since he was the one who was the male demon. Shippo never had to worry about protecting his family when Inuyasha was around, because he knew the half-demon would eventually save the day. This time, it was all him, and they were proud.

Miroku looked at Sango and the bandaged that wrapped around her chest, then back at Sesshomaru. "Well, I want to go thank the doctor for helping us." He stood up, and Kagome, looking between the two smiled, catching the drift.

"Yeah, come on you guys." The others followed suit, not at all sure why they had to say thanks too. Miroku made a simple nod to Sesshomaru as he exited, and Kagome smiled at him.

Sango tried to stand to talk to the yokai, but she was still sore, and her bandages were still fresh. "Sesshomaru…" she said grimacing at the pain, "thanks for helping me, and saving everybody." Her thoughts went to just after she had sucked his blood to get rid of the poison from her system. They had shared a kiss, and a damn good one at that. She blushed a little. Sesshomaru was looking at her, saying nothing at all. She wanted to do something, anything, and thinking up a little plan, she called Sesshomaru over.

"Why do I need to go over there human?"

Sango made a face. He was back to calling her human again… "Please, I can't move remember. My bandages…" The man sighed and walked to her, hovering above her. "Come closer."

He did so, sitting down Indian style. "What is it?"

"I was wondering…" Sango moved closer to him, using her arms to guide her to Sesshomaru. "What happened at the castle… did it mean anything?" She looked up at him, hoping for some type of response. "I mean the kiss was good wasn't it, for the both of us?" Again nothing. "So why don't you just throw your pride away and tell me how much you like me…"

"Throw—"

Sango interrupted him. "How much you wanna kiss me…"

Sesshomaru eyed her. She was back to her usual spunky self, always trying to get him to show some type of emotion that he thought he didn't have. His eyes trailed down to her lips, and he remembered of their kiss, though in lei of the danger, had felt absolutely phenomenal. He licked his lips, curling his unreadable expression into the faintest of smirks.

"What do you think…" she said before her lips were taken by the man. She moaned into the kiss, as she pulled up into his lap. She pulled away, blushing red, and panting. "You have to say it first."

"You can always fight me for it… Sango," he said.

She smiled along with him, pulling him closer to her. "Maybe some other time demon, maybe some other time." They went back to their passionate endeavor, her lying on the ground, and Sesshomaru on top of her.

Outside, Shippo and Rin had high fived each other, with Kohaku standing in the background, unable to bring himself to spy the way the other kids had. "Mission accomplished," said Shippo smiling.

"Now I can have another girl on the trip with me!" Rin said.

"No, Sango'll stay here! If she leaves then so will Miroku, and then where will I go? What about Kagome…?" said Shippo. Miroku stepped up behind him and patted his head.

"Don't worry about that. She wouldn't leave us. We are her family remember?" Shippo smiled and looked at Rin and Kohaku who were talking in the distance.

He said to Miroku, "maybe I can get them together… it worked wonders with Sesshomaru and Sango." Miroku laughed and patted Shippo once again.

-O- Epilogue-

Kagome walked up to the demon's grave and knelt in the hot grass. "We did it Inuyasha, all of us, working together. Shippo was so brave, I wish I could've seen it, but I'm sure you knew already that he was a brave kid. Sesshomaru and Sango are together now, and it's kind of funny because he really is just like you. Apparently he still denies what his feelings are… technically he never says yes or no, but we know how he really feels. I'm going back home and coming back from time to time to visit. This place will never be the same without you Inuyasha. Goodbye, and I love you." The young woman stood up and was escorted over to the well by the original gang. "So what are you guys going to do?"

Miroku looked at Sango, who smiled, telling Miroku, in unspoken speech, that he could tell her. "She persuaded Sesshomaru that he should travel with us."

"How'd you do that?" asked Kagome looking to Sango, truly intrigued.

"You know, the usual. How did you ever get Inuyasha to do anything?" They laughed. "We are going to miss you Kagome."

"I know, I'll miss you all too." She hugged them one by one, pet Kirara, and crouched to Shippo, who was bawling his eyes out. "Continue to protect our family Shippo."

He lifted his fist in the air. "I will Kagome, count on it." They waved goodbye for the final time that day as Kagome leapt into the well, and never came back up.

-O-

Ssesshomaru waited outside of Kaede's house after smelling the humans, and the fox demon walking toward her. The others followed after him, untying Ah-Un from the tree across from them. "So where to Master Sesshomaru?" He started to walk towards the west, but Miroku and Sango remained stationary.

"Why do we have to go that way?" asked Sango, stepping up to Sesshomaru. He eyed her evilly, but she wasn't fazed. "Why can't we go east?"

"Do you have a problem human?"

"Here we go again," said Miroku, stepping in front of the two of them. They were truly about to fight, something that was special between them he presumed since he found out that one night after the first human battle. (Sesshomaru had loked right at him), and last night; they had fought all night for some reason.

"Why not north then," said Rin smiling at the adults. Kohaku and Shippo nodded.

"Yes, the kids decide, why not go north." They looked at Miroku and turned away from each other. He walked with the kids, leaving Sango behind him.

She turned to Sesshomaru, who just glanced at her. "Your still hiding how much you care…" she teased knowing he'd hate that she knew he was getting a soft spot for the so called "hated" humans.

-X-

A/N: Hola mis amigos! I have a lot to say about this chapter… I think the longest one? Whatever. First off, the decision to make Shippo fight was purely because I had mentioned it earlier, and it seemed cool to let him try to fight someone so much stronger than him. Next thing, making the Sessy x Sango romance thing was difficult, especially when they were in battle with Dorothy.

And I know some of the techniques might be wrong, or off, but I either guessed or went from a memory that hadn't watched Inuyasha in ages. So if Shippo doesn't snap to bring about his magic (like almost all characters) then my bad…


End file.
